<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arryn Zech Wants to Help Australia by RT_Smut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440877">Arryn Zech Wants to Help Australia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut'>RT_Smut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn wants to do everything she can to raise money for Australia. So she invites Barbara to help with her own live stream! My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Dunkelman/Arryn Zech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arryn Zech Wants to Help Australia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for coming Barbara!” Arryn Zech said as she hugged her friend and fellow RWBY voice actress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for inviting me!” Barbara Dunkelman said as she returned Arryn’s hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean it though. You being here for my Australia relief live stream is going to bring more eyes, and therefore, more money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara blushed as she pulled away from Aryn’s embrace, “Oh stop, just on your own you’ve managed to raise so much money! Plus, I haven’t done anything to help Australia yet and figured this would be a good opportunity. And, it’s a great excuse to hang out with my anime girlfriend.” Barbara then winked at Arryn, causing her to giggle and blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn knew and accepted the fact that her and Barbara would never actually date but, she still loved hearing someone as attractive as Barbara call Arryn her girlfriend, even if she was only referring to the relationship between their characters in RWBY. After the two women said their greetings Arryn led Barbara to her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly are we going to be doing for this stream?” Barbara asked as Arryn unlocked her apartment door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well I thought we could answer questions from fans, talk with them, read some fanfics, that sort of thing.” Arryn explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long are we going to stream for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn shrugged, “At least a few hours. Why do you ask? Do you have somewhere to be later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing like that. I was just wondering how we’re going to convince people to donate over the course of the stream.” Barbara explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll figure that out later if there’s ever a lull in the donations, how does that sound?” Arryn asked as she closed the door behind Barbara, feeling a little self-conscious about being so close to the attractive blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara laughed, “Sure, sounds like a plan! So when are we starting the stream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In like 15 minutes.” Arryn replied sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You cut it close then.” Barbara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t want to waste any time after you got here.” Arryn explained as she led Barbara to her streaming set-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Barbara said, “I’ll make a tweet that we’re gonna start soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn gave Barbara a thumbs up as she sat down at her computer and began setting up for the stream. Once she was almost ready she looked over at Barbara and asked her, “Are you sure about wearing that for the stream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara looked down at her outfit and gave Arryn a quizzical look. “What’s wrong with this? I thought I looked good in this outfit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn blushed again. The problem wasn’t that Barbara looked good, it’s that she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. She was wearing a thin white halter top and tight black leggings which hugged every curve. “N-No! It’s nothing like that! I’m just worried that you might, y’know, poke through under the right circumstances.” Arryn hastily explained, trying not to offend Barbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara laughed, “That’s kind of the whole point, right? People will give more money if there’s a little sex appeal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s really necessary?” Arryn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If people donate ten thousand dollars because they see a nipple poke then it’s definitely worth it. What about you though? I’m sure the fans are going to love what you’re wearing!” Barbara said, gesturing to Arryn’s outfit. Arryn didn’t think much of what she was wearing. After all, she was only wearing a white crop top that stopped a couple of inches above her belly button and black spats that went down to her mid-thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s different with me though!” Arryn exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s going to be looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> chest since it’s, well, smaller than yours.” Arryn said, putting her hands over her small breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara then pushed Arryn’s hands out of the way and placed them over her chest and gave Arryn’s chest a firm squeeze, “Aw, don’t say that Arryn. Your tits might be small but they suit you perfectly! I actually think you look hotter with small tits than you would with bigger ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Arryn said, burying her beet red face in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it! I bet tons of guys will jerk off to your titties this stream.” Barbara winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn playfully slapped Barbara’s arm and pulled away from her, “Come on, it’s time to start the stream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first couple of hours of the stream Arryn and Barbara managed to raise a couple hundred dollars. They kept things pretty tame, answering respectful questions from fans and reading safe for work fanfictions. Arryn was over the moon anytime a donation came through, no matter how small it was. Barbara on the other hand, used to Rooster Teeth Extra Life level of donations was becoming more and more upset over the meager donations they’ve been receiving. Barbara knew with the right incentives they could raise so much more money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Arryn was in the middle of answering another fan’s question Barbara suddenly blurted out, “If we get a one thousand dollar donation Arryn and I will make out on stream!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn stopped answering the fan’s question and gave Barbara a look which was a combination of ‘what the fuck are you doing’ and ‘I can’t believe you just said that’. But, before Arryn could come up with a good counter argument to Barbara’s sudden proposal several $1000 donations came flooding in, almost quadrupling Arryn’s total amount raised in a matter of moments. Arryn’s face went deep red as she couldn’t hide her wide goofy grin. She had wanted to make out with Barbara ever since she had known her. And since the time Barbara kissed Ashley on a previous Extra Life stream Arryn thought she always had a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara didn’t think anything of it. The only thing on her mind was getting that dollar total as high as possible. As soon as the first $1000 came through she looked at Arryn and raised her eyebrows seductively. Arryn was too flustered to speak and only managed to move her hands away from her face and look at Barbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara knew just by looking at Arryn that she would have to take the lead. So, without speaking to Arryn or asking for consent Barbara gently placed her hand on Arryn’s chin and pulled her face closer. Arryn was breathing heavily, excited over the fact that she was about to kiss one of the most attractive women she had ever met. Before Arryn could mentally prepare herself she felt Barbara’s lips on her own. Arryn was too shocked to respond to Barbara’s sudden advance at first, she was too encapsulated by the feeling of the blonde’s soft, warm lips pressing against her own. Arryn desperately never wanted this moment to end. But, as quickly as the moment began it ended with Barbara pulling her lips away from Arryn, who was more than a little disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thousand more dollars and we do that again!” Arryn said, still breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa Arryn, I think we should move on to something -” Barbara was cut off by another $1000 donation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well I guess we have no choice but to kiss again Barb.” Arryn said as she quickly reached out and cupped her hand under Barbara’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean one was enough, right?” Barbara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they donated already. Are you really going to disappoint the fans Barbara?” Arryn asked, moving her face closer to Barbara’s,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Barbara’s turn to feel self-conscious. She could tell Arryn was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into this whole kissing thing. Before the blonde could protest she felt Arryn’s lips crash into hers. Although Barbara was taken aback by Arryn’s advances she maintained enough composure for the fans to reciprocate Arryn’s kiss. Barbara expected a quick peck on the lips like the first kiss and tried to pull away after the first couple of seconds. But, the instant their lips separated Arryn moved her hand to the back of Barbara’s head and pulled her back into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn pushed her lips as hard as she could against Barbara’s and hungrily kissed Barbara. Desperately taking in the feel and taste of Barbara’s lips, trying to memorize everything about her lips. Arryn couldn’t get enough of Barbara’s lips, she needed more. Arryn parted her lips and tried to shove her tongue into Barbara’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked at the sudden boldness of Arryn, Barbara wasn’t able to defend herself against Arryn’s assault and let her push her tongue past Barbara’s lips and into her mouth. Barbara was bewildered by how aggressively Arryn’s tongue danced around her own. Barbara could taste Arryn’s saliva starting to coat her tongue and was surprisingly okay with it. Barbara had thought, up to this point, that she wasn’t into girls but she couldn’t deny her pounding heart or her arousal which was beginning to build in her core. Just as Barbara was about to return Arryn’s affection Arryn pulled away, leaving Barbara panting heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… Wow.” Barbara breathed as she looked at Arryn, who was also still recovering from their make-out session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll say…” Arryn trailed off and giggled before she looked back at the donations. Her jaw dropped but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Arryn? Tell me!” Barbara pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we raised another ten thousand dollars!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! No way!” Barbara said in disbelief as she got closer to the computer screen to look at the numbers herself. Sure enough, on top of the two thousand they got for each of their kisses there were another ten thousand dollar donations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, does that mean we get to, excuse me, have to kiss another ten times?” Arryn asked Barbara, trying to hide her obvious excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this rate we’ll just be kissing all night, which I’m sure you’d love,” Barbara chuckled as she winked at Arryn, “but let’s come up with new goals to raise even more money!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Arryn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you guys want to see us do?” Barbara asked as she looked right into the webcam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Arryn could explain to Barbara why that was such a terrible idea the comments came pouring in. Despite how fast the chat was moving it was fairly easy to tell what the audience wanted since it was all pretty much the same couple of suggestions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Arryn, looks like they want us to show tits, kiss, and fuck on camera. What do you think?” Barbara asked, turning to face Arryn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she didn’t want to expose herself to thousands of horny fans, Arryn seriously considered the suggestions for the sole reason of wanting to see Barbara naked. Plus, their recent kisses had Arryn wanting more. Each second that passed while Arryn thought, the longer she imagined Barbara taking her top off and revealing her large C cup breasts. Arryn subconsciously licked her lips and stared at Barbara’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I think that’ll be fine. That is, if you’re okay with it.” Arryn said, her arousal taking over her common sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! So for donation amounts how about a thousand for a kiss like before, ten thousand for a tit flash, and if we reach a hundred thousand in total donations we’ll fuck. Sound good?” Barbara suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s heart raced. As unlikely as it was to happen, Arryn couldn’t believe there was a real possibility her and Barbara were going to have sex! Arryn violently nodded her head agreeing to Barbara’s proposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara chuckled, “Geez, don’t act too upset Arryn! Now how should we pass the time in between donations?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn glanced at the chat and saw a suggestion that piqued her interest, “How about we read NSFW fanfics?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could do that. Any suggestions?” Barbara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, let’s see here…” Arryn said as she scrolled through the chat, “Here’s one that’s… interesting.” Arryn said as she pulled the fanfic up on screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Futa Yang Rapes the Gang, alright then.” Barbara said as she started reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Arryn could barely get a few sentences into the fanfic before they received several more thousand dollar donations so the next half hour of the stream kissing. As much as Arryn wanted to get into the kisses like before she was afraid of how Barbara would react. But, with each kiss Arryn’s arousal grew. By the last couple kisses she wanted nothing more than to rip Barbara’s clothes off and fuck her in front of their audience of thousands of horny fans. During their last kiss, Arryn’s arousal became too much to bear. She had to go for it. Just before Barbara pulled away Arryn reached her hand out and groped Barbara’s left breast. Arryn managed to get a couple of squeezes in before Barbara playfully slapped Arryn’s hand and pulled away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you really want to see my tits that bad then how about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> donate ten thousand dollars?” Barbara giggled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn sheepishly withdrew her hands to her own chest and blushed. She couldn’t believe how soft Barbara’s breast was. Even if that was all Arryn felt she knew she would masturbate to the memory for the rest of her life. Arryn looked back at the chat to distract herself from Barbara’s chest and make an attempt to calm down. However, it had the opposite effect as the first ten thousand dollar donation came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Barb!” Arryn screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Barb asked as she leaned over Arryn to look at the donations. “Oh my God! I don’t fucking believe it!” Barbara yelled as she got out of her chair and jumped up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn felt tears begin to well up. She never thought she could ever raise so much money. Arryn did some quick mental math and figured, including the latest donation, she probably raised around forty thousand dollars so far. While Arryn was lost in her thoughts Barbara lightly slapped her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget what we have to do? I figured you’d be the one to remember Ms. Handsy!” Barbara winked at Arryn as she grabbed the hem of her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. As embarrassed as she was about showing her nearly flat chest to a bunch of strangers it was worth it just to see Barbara’s naked tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Arryn looked at each other and took a deep breath. “On three.” Arryn said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One…” Arryn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two…” Barbara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three!” They said at the same time as they yanked their shirts up. Neither Barbara nor Arryn wore a bra since LA was going through a horrible heat wave, so their breasts were immediately revealed. Arryn looked at Barbara’s face and saw she had her eyes screwed shut, presumably counting the seconds until she could put her shirt down. Arryn took this opportunity to ogle Barbara’s tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having her own shirt in front of her face blocking most of her field of view, Arryn was able to view the full profile of Barbara’s left breast. Arryn felt herself salivate as she stared at Barbara’s erect pink nipple, which topped of her perky, round breast. Arryn couldn’t believe how perfect it was. She swore Barbara’s tits looked bigger naked than clothed. She couldn’t believe Barbara would conceal the true size of her tits. Arryn knew if her breasts were as big as Barbara’s she would constantly show them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough!” Barbara suddenly said as she yanked her shirt back down. It took Arryn a moment longer to follow suit as she was still distracted by Barbara’s tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn sat down and crossed her legs as she felt her arousal start to dip down her legs. She couldn’t help the blush that crept across her face and prayed that Barbara and the audience wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Arryn, you doing okay?” Barbara asked as she looked over at Arryn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Y-Yeah, I’m fine! Why do you ask?” Arryn replied, her face turning even more red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? Your face is red and you’re squirming in your seat. Do you need to lie down?” Barbara asked, genuinely concerned for her friend’s well-being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m fine I swear! It’s just a little warm in here. I need the chat to donate more money so I can keep lifting up my shirt.” Arryn nervously chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara let out a hearty laugh, “You’re totally right Arryn! In fact, I’m feeling a bit warm myself,” Barbara turned her gaze to the camera, “Come on guys Arryn and I are dying of heat! If we get a twenty-five thousand dollar donation we’ll take off our shirts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s eyes widened as she looked at Barbara in disbelief. She couldn’t believe Barbara would be so bold. Arryn also couldn’t believe there was a possibility of being in the same room as a topless Barbara Dunkelman. Arryn’s legs tightened as she felt her arousal seep down her thighs. Her heart was beating so fast Arryn thought she was about to have a heart attack. Arryn closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, trying to deescalate her arousal to a state where she wouldn’t simply attack Barbara just for seeing her topless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Arryn, she had all of ten seconds to relax before Barbara screamed incoherently at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s eyes shot open, “What is it!? What happened!?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara just pointed at the computer screen. Arryn’s eyes followed until she saw what Barbara was pointing at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. No. Fucking. Way.” Arryn said, covering her mouth with her hands once again. Mere moments after Barbara made the new goal there were three twenty-five thousand dollar donations. Arryn sat there in complete shock, just staring at the numbers on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all so so so much!” Barbara said, “Doesn’t that put us over a hundred thousand Arryn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn blinked a few times, still staring forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Arryn…” Barbara said as she stood up and walked behind Arryn and placed her hands on her shoulders, causing Arryn to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!?” Arryn yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what I said? Aren’t we over a hundred thousand?” Barbara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s eyes darted toward the list of recent donations. She grabbed the mouse and scrolled up and quickly glanced at all of the donations they had received so far. It only took a few seconds until the numbers added over one hundred thousand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s heart began to race. She couldn’t hold back her lust anymore. Those numbers on the screen gave Arryn free reign to do whatever she wanted to Barbara. Arryn’s lips were dry. She licked her lips but found her tongue was dry as well. She could barely keep her breathing under control. Arryn took short, erratic breaths. She had wanted this for so long. This exact scenario was her ultimate fantasy. All Arryn had to do now was to work up the courage to make her dreams a reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Did we hit our goal?” Barbara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn didn’t answer Barbara’s question. Instead, she slowly stood up and took slow, measured breaths. Arryn then looked at Barbara and instantly lost all self control. Before Barbara could say anything Arryn closed the distance between them and crashed her lips onto the blonde’s. Arryn wrapped her arms around Barbara’s back and pressed their bodies together as Arryn desperately made out with Barbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara was stunned by Arryn’s sudden advances. However, part of her was flattered by how into kissing her Arryn was. Not even Trevor, her boyfriend of the past couple of years, ever kissed her with this much passion. Even though Barbara wasn’t into girls she still found it incredibly hot to have someone lust after her to this degree. After withholding her affection, Barbara decided to give in and give the audience a real show; after all, it was the least she could do after all the money they raised. Barbara wrapped her arms around Arryn’s slender back as she finally returned her affections with just as much passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Arryn felt Barbara kiss her back her knees went weak. She had never in a million years thought someone as attractive as Barbara would ever be this physical with her. Arryn began to feel light-headed from the lack of air. Her knees began to wobble. But, she continued to make out with Barbara for as long as she was able to. Arryn needed to imprint the taste of Barbara’s lips on her own more than she needed to breathe. As much as Arryn wanted to keep kissing Barbara her body was starting to give out and was begging Arryn to take a breath. All of a sudden Arryn broke the kiss and began gasping for air as her knees finally gave out. Luckily Barbara acted quickly and hooked her hands underneath Arryn’s arms, propping her up. Once Arryn somewhat caught her breath she looked up at Barbara and noticed she was breathing heavily as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, about that,” Arryn said as she took another deep breath, “Don’t know what came over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara shook her head, “Don’t be sorry, I actually kind of liked that.” A blush crept across Barbara’s face as she admitted the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hearing Barbara say that restored all of Arryn’s lost vigor. She stood up and latched her lips onto Barbara’s once again. In between kisses Arryn looked down and hastily fumbled her hands around the hem of Barbara’s shirt. Eventually Arryn’s trembling hands gripped Barbara’s shirt and she pulled it halfway up her torso. Barbara, feeling what Arryn was doing, separated from her and held her arms above her head and let Arryn tug top completely off. Before Arryn looked at Barbara and distracted herself, she closed her eyes and removed her own shirt as well. The two women then wordlessly took off the rest of their clothes and stood facing each other completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s jaw dropped as she scanned every inch of Barbara’s bare body, taking mental snapshots of every inch and storing it in her memory forever. Arryn was beginning to feel overwhelmed. The moment she had waited years for was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. Her breathing became shallow once again as her heart raced. As much as she wanted to, Arryn couldn’t find the confidence to make the first move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Arryn continued to openly gawk at Barbara, the blonde couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. It felt to Barbara like some guy perving on her while she was getting changed. Although, since it wasn’t some random guy and in fact one of her very attractive friends, Barbara didn’t mind the staring; she even found it flattering. Barbara fully expected Arryn to make the first move once again but after about a minute of nothing happening Barbara could sense Arryn’s trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you ready to do this?” Barbara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn quickly nodded, “Yes! I mean, yeah, I am. How about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara let out a quick sigh and said, “Yeah, we’ve come this far. Might as well go all the way, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Barbara’s affirmation for consent was all Arryn needed to hear. Arryn almost instantly closed the gap between herself and Barbara and resumed kissing her, except with much more force than before. Barbara felt herself being pushed back as Arryn assaulted her lips with her own. Barbara continued backing up hit she hit a wall. But, Arryn instead pushed Barbara down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Arryn then straddled Barbara and let her small, pale hands roam the blonde’s body. Barbara inhaled sharply as she felt Arryn’s cold hands wrap themselves around her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my hands are cold!” Arryn whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, keep going.” Barbara urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn’s rational mind shut off as her arousal took control. She broke away from Barbara’s lips as she trailed kisses down her chin and neck while at the same time Arryn warmed her hands by kneading Barbara’s tits. Barbara let out a series of soft moans, encouraging Arryn to keep going. Arryn kissed down Barbara’s body until she reached her breast, where Arryn gently took Barbara’s hard nipple in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God!” Barbara moaned. It had been ages since she had her nipples played with. Her body couldn’t tell the difference between a man or a woman sucking on her nipple as jolts of pleasure shot from her breast down to her pussy, very quickly making it wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn smiled against Barbara’s nipple as she clasped her lips around the tip of her breast. Arryn swirled her tongue around the erect pink nub in her mouth attempting to draw out more moans from Barbara. Arryn looked up and saw from her limited field of view Barbara’s mouth hanging open and heard soft moans and pants coming from the blonde. Arryn couldn’t take it anymore, her own pussy ached to be touched. She took her hand off of Barbara’s other breast and stuck it between her own legs. Almost instantly Arryn’s fingers were coated with her own wetness. Arryn moaned against Barbara’s breast as she began fingering her own soaking wet cunt. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against Barbara’s thigh. Arryn’s mind became clouded by pleasure, losing focus on pleasuring the woman in front of her as she her body desperately needed its own release. Arryn’s lips detached from Barbara, allowing loud moans of pleasure to fill the room. Barbara watched as Arryn literally fucked herself on top of her. The blonde became jealous of how good Arryn must have been feeling and was a little annoyed at her selfishness as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara couldn’t ignore how horny she had gotten either. The only problem for her however was the black-haired woman currently on top, completely blocking access to her pussy. As reluctant as she was to ask another woman to help get her off her judgement was becoming more and more clouded the longer she watched Arryn masturbate. Plus, Barbara </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a promise to fulfill to the people who donated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really have no choice in the matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Barbara thought as she tapped Arryn on the shoulder. Arryn opened her eyes and slowly looked up at Barbara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick my pussy Arryn.” Barbara breathed. Just saying those words made Barbara’s face go beet red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you lick mine.” Arryn replied, unconsciously grinding her pussy against Barbara’s toned thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Barbara said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Within moments Arryn had got off of Barbara and was laying on the carpeted floor. Arryn though she was going to pass out as she watched Barbara crawl over her. Arryn drooled as Barbara aligned her cunt with Arryn’s face. Arryn quivered in anticipation as Barbara slowly lowered her pussy to Arryn’s mouth. The instant Barbara rested her wet pussy against Arryn’s lips Arryn couldn’t stop herself from licking and sucking Barbara’s lower lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara let out a sudden yelp of pleasure and her entire body shuddered. She couldn’t believe how much better a woman was at eating pussy than any man she had been with. Feeling Arryn’s enthusiasm compelled Barbara to try and match. Barbara pushed her face into Arryn’s crotch and stuck her tongue out and slowly licked up the length of Arryn’s pussy. Arryn moaned as she pushed her nose against Barbara’s pussy and jammed her tongue inside. Arryn wiggled her tongue wildly inside Barbara and lapped up all of the juices leaking out of her like they were the best tasting thing in the world. Barbara could barely focus as she felt an orgasm start to rise from deep within. She moaned and breathed heavily into Arryn’s pussy as she tried her best to lick it but, the intense pleasure was too much of a distraction. Barbara erratically whipped her tongue across Arryn’s pussy as she bucked her hips into Arryn’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” Barbara screamed. Her pussy clamped onto Arryn’s tongue like a vice and her entire body shook violently as the most powerful orgasm of her life tore through her body. Barbara let out short cries of pleasure as each wave of pleasure subsided. Although Barbara didn’t give much attention to her pussy, Arryn felt her own orgasm quickly build as a result of hearing Barbara cum for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Barbara! I’m gonna - FUCK!” Arryn shrieked as she came. She continued to moan and scream into Barbara’s pussy as her body convulsed. Barbara started to come down from her orgasm right as Arryn’s was going into full force. Barbara collapsed on top of Arryn and felt every vibration circuiting through her body as Arryn came. After what felt like a lifetime, Arryn’s orgasm finally subsided and she went limp as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… was… amazing…” Arryn said in between breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara lazily rolled off of Arryn onto the floor, “I’ve never had sex that amazing.” Barbara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Arryn giggled, “I hope the audience liked it as well!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara had completely forgotten about them. She looked up at the computer screen and saw neither her or Arryn were visible on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Arryn…” Barbara began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the screen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arryn looked up and sighed, “So none of that was recorded?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara nodded, “Guess we’ll have to do it again and actually record it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, anything but that!” Arryn said sarcastically, “Well, that’s it for our stream everyone! Thank you to everyone who donated. And keep an eye out for mine and Barb’s next video!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>